Hot Tub Anyone?
by lady rae
Summary: How Youhji-kun got the Weiss into major trouble in a Five star hotel


"Hot Tub Anyone?"  
  
By: lady rae  
  
*************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
At the store the four Weiss were planning what to do on their annual outing. "What about, we go  
  
to our yacht? And do some surfin?" Ken sudjested "We did that alredy....Hey! what about we go to the mountains and  
  
do some mountain climbing?" said Omi in a genki tone. "We also did that!" Aya said "Hey! I know..Why don't we go to Kairo?"  
  
Youhji butted-in. "Then what..?" Omi asked in curiosity. "Then...*showed four tickets* this!" The three examined the paper  
  
which turned out to be free passes to a hotel/spa/training ground/sports center (hey this IS fanfic!!) "This is soo cool   
  
Youhji-kun! Where did you get it?" Omi smiled and took one ticket. "Who gave it to you?" Aya asked "Let's just say a 'friend'  
  
gave it to me...Well, whaddya say guys?" It was decided. They'll go to Kairo.  
  
*************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
By the end of the morning, at 11:30 am they arrived at their destination. "Hi babes!! I'm here!!" the shades wearing  
  
Weiss greeted a girl that just came out from the hotel. "Oh! Youhji! Thanks for coming to my grand opening! *embraces Youhji*" "Ummm.. are  
  
we missing something here?" Omi scratched his head. "oh yeah I forgot *Held the girls right shoulder* guys meet Melisa! I met her last  
  
week and she gave me those tickets. Wll what are you waiting for? Let's go!" "*whispers* soooo she's the 'friend'."Omi chuckled at Ken  
  
" 'Friend' better yet new lover!" Ken chuckled back. At their room they talked while eating "This food is great!" Omi smiled. "Yeah...because  
  
it's free" Aya interrupted the stretching Bombay. "What are we gonna do first?" Ken stood up. "Well me,I'm gonna go practice at teh shootin arena"  
  
"Sou, then I'll be goin to the soccer field!" "Then we'll meet at the hot spring at 5 sharp!" Aya ordered. "Alright! We gotta go! See ya!" Omi  
  
and Ken went on their way. "I'm gonna rest here...What about you Youhji?" "Well *sighs* I can't refuse a lady that's asking a favor.....you know me!"  
  
"Whatever Youhji" "Gotta go my lady's waiting for me!" "Yeah sure *rolls his eyes* just be on time..baka-ro!" Aya made his way towrds the room  
  
with four beds and laid down on the last bed on the left side.  
  
*************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
In the meantime, on this shooting arena, Omi kept on getting the bulls eye. Of course, new admirers screamed as the youngest,  
  
beautiful bishonen started reloading his bow. On the soccer field, Ken started giving lessons to the kids there who were not that good. Of course,  
  
their older sisters were paying attention, not to their younger brothers or sisters, but Ken. And Youhji......well you know what happened (anything in   
  
your mind would do). It's about 5 so Aya woke up with the help of his alarm clock and went to their meeting place. When he got to the said place teh  
  
three were already there. "That's new...you're all early.." Aya said "Well, the shooting arena got a little 'crowded' so I decided to go here instead."  
  
Omi lied "Same here! Grls were everwhere!!" Ken protested while grabbing his towel. " *ahem* Melisa kinda...didn't come....." Youhji said scratching his   
  
head. The four Weiss made their way to the hot spring. Aya, Youhji and Ken were relaxing. Omi was about to follow them. "Hey Omi!Place out clothes in the   
  
dressing room" Aya ordered "Where exactly IS the dressing room?" "On the third floor" Youhji pointed upward. "Nani?! No way!!" "Well, we're all here and  
  
you're the only one up so...go on!" Ken said. After a few more minutes of arguing, Omi finally decided to floow the orders of his Older Brothers. He was   
  
outside teh room when he saw an employee of the hotel. "Excuse me..." "Yes sir?" "can you please put these on the dressing room?" "Ok sir. Please give it to   
  
me." "Ok here!" "HAve a nice stay here sir!" "Yah! Thanks again!" Omi happily went back in the room. He eventually joined the three. "Wow! It's sooo great to  
  
relax after a busy month!" Youhji said. It was really suppose to be relaxing until they heard someone on the other side of the door. It was the girls they tried  
  
to hide from. "We gotta go!" Ken rushed for his bag "Omi where's my bag?" "Don't fuss Ken-kun! I placed the drity clothes in it so I won't have a hard time   
  
carrying it!" "Baa-ka!! I placed our clean clothes there!!" Aya screamed "Sou....you mean.....ehehehe.." Omi hid himself under the water. "Iie..don't tell me.."  
  
Youhji gasped "We gotta go outside..naked???" Ken screamed. "Don't panic! There's an exhaust big enough for us to fit in! So let's just creep our way out and  
  
find our way back to our room!" Aya coached. The three climbed up on the exhaust pipe and peeked on the square passes. As Youhji looked "We're getting  
  
closer.." "How can you tell?" Aya asked "Well our room is two more doors from the girls room. *widens his eyes* And this is DEFINITELY the girls room" "You  
  
pervert!" Omi said as he pushed Youhji onwards. As they continued on to reach the second passage.." I guess this is it! Ok ready to jump down?" Ken asked.  
  
The three nodded 'Yes' "On the count of three.....1....2.....3!!!" Ken jumped down followed by the three.  
  
*************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
"We're so clever!!" Ken said as he laid down on one of the beds. They thought that it was all over until Omi noticed something. "Ummm...  
  
Guys. Is our room number 203 'coz I don't recall.." "Maybe..I don't know! The thing is we're already here!" said Youhji as he turned on the aircon.  
  
"Another question....*creeps towards the middle of the bed*..did anyone of you had a stuffed rabbit packed for the trip?" Aya chuckled "Maybe it's yours  
  
it's in YOUR bed right?" "Oh really? Then is this suppose to be MINE too? *holds up a pink laced bra*" "Y..you mean..this is not our.." before Ken could  
  
finish his sentence, four girls came in the room all dressed in their evening gowns. They were all familiar faces. "T...Tot?!!!" Omi gasped "Weiss?!!!"  
  
Tot replied with a scream. "Omi! You Pervert!! That's my bed!! And..t..that's my bra!!" "EEEK!! *thorws the bra away*" "What are you doing in our room?!!"  
  
Schoen yelled "PERVERTS!!" the four screamed as they grabbed the blankets which were the only cover for the Weiss (except for Omi who was wearing a towel  
  
around his waist). "K'so!! Youhji!! I thought you were sure this was our room??" Ken said as he hid his =blank= with a pillow. "So..I made a slight mistake  
  
I'm not perfect!" Youhji replied as he hid behind Omi "Oh o Youhji you're perfect....Perfectly Stupid!!" Aya yelled as he tried to evade the gun shots that   
  
Hell was giving. "You're all gonna pay for this!!" Neu said as they prepare to fight. "Mate!!! Stop!!! We're sorry, We better leave..but we didn't mean to..  
  
Ok this isn't working!!! Ikuso!! Let's go!!" Omi said as they ran out the room. "Grrreeeaaat! Now we gotta run all the way back to our room." Ken said with a  
  
cruel grin. "What a great vacation!!" Aya kicked Youhji on his shing. "Oh shut up!!" Youhji said as they ran for cover in each plant they see.  
  
The End 


End file.
